1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for parsing files, and more particularly toward identifying records within a file.
2. Brief Background Introduction
Files which do not contain explicit information which differentiates their internal record structure are quite ubiquitous in many environments. Such a lack of internal record differentiation, however, substantially increases the costs of processing and utilizing such files.